


try not to move

by allstars



Series: happy steve bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Haircuts, Happy Steve Bingo, Marvel Universe, Nat fixes his hair, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve gets a funny haircut, and the Avengers make so much fun of him, i'm a sucker for this friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstars/pseuds/allstars
Summary: "I was cutting my hair. I guess fighting the evil can't wait, so when you called things got messy but I'm here.""You're a walking disaster." [...]Cap breaths out. "Guess I am. But—"he throws his Shield at another creature. It goes back to him with a pleasing metal sound. "—you're the one who told me to hurry the fuck up.""Hey! Language, Rogers.""Ha-ha. Funny."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: happy steve bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	try not to move

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was stuck in my head so i did it. this one was fun and easy to write. i love domestic avengers, tony being tony, nat kicking ass and steve being heroic and giving a shit about his hair. so there it is.  
as you can see, the prompt is "bad haircuts".
> 
> enjoy!

"Hey, Cap, I believe that your phone is ringing," the barber says.

Steve snaps back to reality, looking to the phone on his lap. It rings one more time. Three messages from Nat.

_Bad guys. Near the tower._

_Come._

_Hurry your ass. It's ugly._

Then she texts him the address. It's two blocks away. If he runs, he can be there in 2 minutes tops. Steve stands up abruptly — and it all happens too fast. He forgets for a second what he was doing, the barber jumps, and he feels the electric shaver go through half his head with a loud noise.

A bunch of blonde hair falls on the ground. The hairdresser looks at him, shocked — because 1/3 of Steve's hair is laying on the ground now.

"_Oh_." He breaths out. The guy is turning pale. Jesus, is Steve that scary?

"Uh." Steve looks at the floor, and at the man again. "I guess duty calls. Sorry about... Uh, that."

"Mr. Rogers I'm so sorry—"

"Kid, it's fine. It's my fault. Have to go."

"It's on the house." The barber says.

"Sure." Cap says. "Do you, uh, have a bathroom? I kinda have to put my suit on."

* * *

He's there 4.15 minutes later, and that's a record, because this suit is not that easy to put on so fast. But he managed. He just forgot to put his helmet, the goddamn thing.

"Steve, _what the hell_ happened to your hair?" Nat asks as soon as he gets there. Ah, shit.

She smirks at Steve, turns her back on him, kicks a guy and he falls down to her feet. She turns to Steve again.

He immediately puts his helmet on, cursing himself for running two blocks with that fucking bad haircut. It turns out that you still can see a part of it even with the helmet on, because it's screwed up from neck to the back of his hair. Fuck.

"I was cutting my hair. I guess fighting the evil can't wait, so when you called things got messy but I'm here."

"You're a walking disaster." They join forces to fight, bringing another man (_thing? Alien? Being?_) to the ground.

Cap breaths out. "Guess I am. But—"he throws his Shield at another creature. It goes back to him with a pleasing metal sound. "—you're the one who told me to hurry the fuck up."

"Hey! Language, Rogers."

"Ha-ha. _Funny_."

"I am," she smiles. "And also a great friend. **_Tony!_** You're not gonna _believe_ what Cap did!"

Stark gets there in exactly 0.17 seconds, and the Widow smiles at him. Steve sighs.

"I was fighting a bad... Thing, over there, but I guess it can wait. Left Banner to do the job, not that there was much left to do. What's the gossip?" Tony says behind the suit.

Before anyone can say anything, another creature comes running to fight them, and Tony explodes it with one of his suit devices. "You were saying?"

Since their quadrant was clear now, Natasha smiles at Tony, who gracefully lands right next to Steve. "Capsicles, what you got for me?"

"Turn around, Steve."

Steve gives Natasha his best Captain-mad-America face, but it doesn't work, because it's Nat. He puts his shield behind his back and turns around. "Got a new haircut. You should get one too," he says, sarcastic as ever, and takes his helmet off.

Tony bursts into laughter. It's _so_ ugly.

"Jesus Christ, that is something," Tony says once he can breath again. He opens the helmet and takes a closer look at it. "Rogers, what have you done? The electric shaver just fell in your head? That's the only thing I can think right now."

"I stood up too fast when Nat sent the message because she freaked me out. Now I'm 1/3 bald, thank you."

The trio laughs.

"Being a hero has his prices, huh?" Nat says.

"That's a expensive price right here. I don't think _my fortune_ could afford it," Tony says, laughing again.

"Guys, it's now that bad."

"It is," Nat points out.

"Okay, it's really bad. But I'll do something about it tomorrow."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun. I can see the headlines. _Captain America rocking a new hair cut_. So modern. Please go bald. "

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Once they're all in the Avengers Tower again it's late at night, the fight is over and everyone sits down on the couch and Tony just can't help himself and starts _crying_ because he was laughing his ass off.

The reason? Steve still didn't took the helmet off.

So that means that everyone was in normal clothes again, and he was still on his Cap suit, pretending nothing happened. He sat on the first couch so no one could see the back of his head, the shaved line on his neck. Dead God, this will be fun.

"Hey Steve," Bruce yells from across the room. "What's with the uniform?"

Tony sits down, wheezing. Steve gives him a _I'll cut your hair like this when you're sleeping _look. It makes the shorter man laugh even more.

"What the hell is h—" Clint starts.

"His hair. Man, _his hair_. Please take that helmet off, Caps. I can't take this anymore," Tony rushes to say. He's more calm now, but he _knows_ it won't last because Steve _has_ to take off the helmet.

"Alright, alright." Steve stands up. "Take a good look because that won't last." And he takes the helmet off.

The room is silent for one second, then all the Avengers start laughing. Tony thinks he'll pass out because his belly _hurts_. So damn funny.

"He's so edgy." And that was Natasha, who was just waiting for her clue.

Thor looks confused at Steve. "That's... A new haircut you're trying? You humans are so funny!"

"It's Taxi Driver, but the opposite," Clint says. "Man, you shoud've gone for the mohawk, not the contrary."

"It wouldn't have happened if Nat didn't rushed me!" Steve whines.

"I didn't knew you were at the barbershop," Nat answers. "But I'm glad I didn't."

"Alright, show's over." Steve puts the helmet on again. "It was all fun but tommorow I'll find someone to fix it."

"No, none of that. We need to take a picture first," Tony says, taking his phone. "Guys, gather around. Selfie time!"

Everyone goes to Steve's side and he — reluctantly — takes off the helmet and turns his back to the camera. Tony takes a bunch of pictures and they make funny poses, point at Steve's head. Once it's done, Steve gives up and puts the helmet on the couch.

"Can't wait for tomorrow" he mutters.

Tony is already making memes of him on his cellphone, the bastard.

"You don't have to," Nat shows up in the room with an electric shaver. "I can fix it."

"No, you don't," Steve stands up, ready to run at any second.

I do. Actually, I'm the one that cuts Tony's hair." She smiles.

Steve looks at Tony, then at her. "You could have said it earlier!"

"And miss all this fun? No way," he sits Steve down on the couch. "Ready?"

"Not actually," Steve says, laughing.

"Good." She turns the machine on. "And Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"_Try not to move_."


End file.
